


Don't Get Lost In Heaven

by pauladeroma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauladeroma/pseuds/pauladeroma
Summary: Angel Waverly learns that love can have some bad consequences.





	Don't Get Lost In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Pezberry oneshot, but my friend Halli (inst: halli_navarro, her arts are amazing!) made an incredible Angel!Waverly art, that I thought it could fit with her art.

 

Waverly looked down at the world beneath her while tears fell freely from her big hazel eyes. She would give anything to be one of them, not caring about the powers she would have to give up, not even caring about losing the wings she was so proud of. At least she wouldn’t live in a world of forbidden feelings. At least she would have her. The small angel choked a sob as she visualized the tragically dark beautiful creature that owned her thoughts and heart. She longed for those passionate kisses and those strong arms closing around her, pulling her to a taller and stronger body, but that fitted hers like nothing else in this world.

The angel shook her head, pushing those torturous thoughts away. She couldn’t be thinking about it, not now. Not when she was about to… But Waverly couldn’t think about what was going to happen. How could she have been so stupid? One mistake that was going to cost everything that was important in her eternal life.  Everything she had ever loved.

As she kept looking down, she felt tempted to jump, pretending that it would end her suffering, but she soon forgot this illusion. The fall wouldn’t kill her, she couldn’t die, unless it was by the hand of another angel, or demon.

She felt her pure white wings surrounding her body, and she closed her eyes, imagining that they were the color of the night, protecting her just like all those secret nights they would share, away from their worlds, away from everything they had ever known. It was just the two of them, and nothing mattered as they lay beside each other.

She could still remember their last night together. She could still feel her touches and taste her kisses. Her body burning with passion, hands spread over leathery wings, her hips bucking as fingers filled her, her back arching as she screamed her lover’s name over and over again.

She was so lost in her memories that she didn’t realize she had company until a soft hand touched her shoulder, startling the small angel. Waverly gasped and turned around, coming face to face to another angel, Jeremy. His impassive eyes pierced hers and she knew why he was there. He came to take her. It was time to her punishment.

“Jeremy… I…” she tried to speak, but he only shook his head and started walking back to where he came from. Waverly knew this was a sign for her to follow him. Not long, both angels entered a white room, surrounded by all other angels and right in front of it sat three mighty figures.

“Archangel Waverly!” called a strong and powerful voice from the top of the room. “You are here to be judged and punished by your deviances” the small angel looked up and saw Wyatt, the Elder. “Bring the other Accused!”

Waverly turned her head when she heard some commotion, and saw two big Guard Angels dragging another winged figure, but instead of white feather, it was pitch black and made of leather. Her feet and hands were enclosed by white light handcuffs, and she had her head down, her dark red tresses covering the hard, but delicate face Waverly was so familiar.

The demon raised her head slowly and their eyes locked. Waverly stared at those deep blood red orbs. Everybody and everything were scared of them, but not Waverly. She knew how soft they could get, and how much they would say when words failed her lover. They didn’t break eye contact until the demon reached her, and as the evil creature stopped right beside her, she gave the angel one of her trademark smirk, the one that made the demon’s dimples appear and that made Waverly’s heart flutter and body melt. Waverly felt her lips lift upwards a little. Even with the situation, she couldn’t help but fall even more in love with the demon.

“Hey…” the demon said in her deep voice, her smirk turning into a small smile.

“Hi…” Waverly answered back, love lacing her voice, but before she could say anything else again, the Elder’s voice boomed around the room.

“Nicole, the Demon of Bulshar! I presume you know why you find yourself presented here today!” the Elder’s and all the angels’ eyes turned to her, disgust clearly showing on them.

“Yeah, because I got laid.” Nicole answered nonchalant and shrugged, a perverse smile plastered on her face.

“Shut up, Nicole!” Waverly whispered angrily at her lover. She didn’t want to make things worse, if that was possible.

Nicole smiled sheepishly and mouthed a sorry to her angel, before turning to Wyatt, her eyes hard, staring back at the angel.

“Waverly. You broke the balance! There is a reason emotions are forbidden to the angels. They can destroy souls, they can make you act delusional. And you committed the worst of them. And the most human. LOVE! Carnal love! And with a demon, no less! You are a disgrace to our kind. You should be banned and have your wings cut!.”

“Shut up, shithead! Don’t talk to her like that!” Nicole roared at the ancient angel, her wings spreading on their full size, but as she leaped to attack him, a white hot pain filled her, as the handcuffs sent powerful shockwave all over her body “Arghhhh! Fuck!”

“Nicole!” Waverly rushed to her lover’s side, kneeling right beside her, and as she raised her hand to touch Nicole, the demon shook her head and pulled back from her angel.

“Don’t… don’t touch me….” Nicole struggled to say and gritted her teeth as another shockwave hit her body.

“Please! Stop! Don’t hurt her!” Waverly turned to the Elder, begging as she cried for her lover. “Please…”

Finally Nicole was released from the torture and she got on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Waverly put her hands on her arms to help her get up, but Nicole pulled her arm back. She would get up by herself, she would show these angels she would leave at the top no matter what. Nicole had some difficult to get up, her right leg failing her once, but then she stood up straight and tall, and raised her head, looking directly at Wyatt in defiance.

“Insolent creature! You are condemned for breaking the rules created to keep the peace between angel and demons. You corrupted a pure creature. And your punishment is death…”

Waverly sobbed loudly. She knew this would be the outcome, but hearing it just made everything real. She wanted to run and throw herself into Nicole’s arms and never let go. She hoped that she got the same punishment, because she wouldn’t be able to live without her love through all eternity.

“By the hand of the one you corrupted!” Wyatt announced, and Waverly let out a strangled cry, her knees hitting the floor with a thud. This was her punishment. Her hands would forever be stained by Nicole’s dark blood. She would have to live with the guilty of being the one to kill her lover.

“No! Please! Kill me! Let me die with her!” Waverly begged.

“Death would be too easy for the crimes you committed. You’ll serve as an example for anyone that decides to defy the balance!”

One of the guards stepped forward and presented a bright silver sword to her, but the small angel pulled back, her eyes only reflecting fear and sorrow. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t kill Nicole. She would die first.

Nicole, not even caring about her actions, hurried to Waverly, and took her face into her hands. She pulled the angel into her body, their lips brushing slightly before Nicole’s mouth took Waverly’s in a deep and passionate kiss. Waverly felt the panic leaving her body, and she melted into the embrace, her lips moving desperately against Nicole’s, trying to memorize their softness and taste. The demon pulled back, but Waverly threw her arms around Nicole’s neck, bringing their lips close together once more, before breaking the kiss and looking at her lover’s eyes, begging her to die together. The demon shook her head, and enclosed their bodies with her wings, and brought her mouth to the angel’s ear.

“If I have to die, I want to die by your hands.” Nicole whispered and then held the angel’s face into her hands, making Waverly look into her eyes.

Waverly saw the sincerity in her lover’s red eyes, and knew the demon would never blame her, and she also knew that if the situation was inverted she would want the same thing. Die by the hands of the one she loved the most. But she just couldn’t do it.

“Please, Waverly…” the demon said softly, her red eyes pleading the angel in front of her. “You and I know I’ll die anyway, at least with you I’ll be okay… Please.”

Waverly closed her eyes and turned her head away. She brought her hand over her chest and grabbed the fabric of her white tunic. She couldn’t say no to Nicole, not if she didn’t want the demon to suffer. Waverly was going to kill Nicole. The angel nodded and whispered an “okay”, her voice quivering as she pronounced the small word that would seal their fate forever. Nicole turned Waverly’s face back to hers and smiled sadly, her crimson eyes thanking the small angel.

“Remember, strike me between my wings…” Nicole instructed and stepped back before Waverly nodded and took the sword the guard handed her. Nicole kneeled in front of Waverly, her head down and spread her wings.

“Release her!” Waverly turned to the Elder, a fierce look on her eyes. Wyatt opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Waverly interrupted him. “I want her to die as a free creature!” Waverly ordered and all the angels looked at each other, a loud murmur filling the room.

“SILENCE!” the Elder’s voice traveled, shutting every voice in the enclosed space, before he looked at the angel in front of him. He hesitated, but decided to concede the angel’s wish. He knew the demon wouldn’t try anything, as she was in a much smaller number and she wouldn’t jeopardize Waverly’s well-being. He snapped his fingers and the light made handcuffs around her arms and legs disappeared.

Nicole, still kneeled on the floor, raised her head and smiled at the angel in thanks. The angel looked down at the demon, the one that brought so much happiness into her life, the one that showed her all the pleasure of a human life, the one she was about to kill. Waverly caressed the demon’s pale cheek before whispering, her tears falling from her eyes “I love you…”

“I love you…” Nicole replied and surrounded Waverly’s waist with her arm, her face resting against her stomach.

Waverly raised her shaking arms above her head, and in a fast and swiftly movement she brought the weapon down Nicole’s back, piercing the thick skin between the onyx wings.  Nicole screamed and collapsed against Waverly, her dark blood flowing from the wound caused by her lover. Waverly immediately pulled the sword out, throwing it on the floor before turning Nicole on her back, resting her injured body onto her knees, not caring that her pristine tunic was getting stained. Nicole struggled to keep her eyes opened. She felt her whole body burning and her forces leaving her. She brought her hand to Waverly’s face and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Hey…” the demon struggled to say “I’m ok… I don’t blame you… so please, forgive yourself.”

“I can’t! It is my fault… if I… if I…” Waverly sobbed openly, and Nicole brushed the angel’s lips with her fingers. Waverly took that hand into hers and kissed each finger.

“Shhh… I don’t regret anything…” Nicole coughed, some black blood dripping from the corner of her mouth “I’m a Demon of Bulshar, created from hate and rage, but… but with you… I learned what love is…”

“I love you.” Waverly replied and leaned down, her lips brushing over Nicole’s, and once more she whispered “I love you.”

“I love you. And don’t get lost in Heaven.” Nicole whispered back against the angel’s lips.

Waverly whispered back, finally understanding those words Nicole kept telling her. She pulled back and as a tear fell from her eyes and hit Nicole’s right on her cheek, the demon’s body went limp into her arms, and an anguish scream tore around the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Picture credit: Halli Navarro  
> Follow her to see her amazing art! inst: halli_navarro


End file.
